Vehicles include outer panels. Users may periodically remove and replace the outer panels for aesthetic reasons or due to damage, as examples. More particularly, users may choose to replace the outer panels to provide their vehicle with a more rugged appearance, for example, or to equip their vehicle with outer panels that are better suited to off-roading.